


Confidence and Cover

by thewriter



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: Demi reviews her album cover, which ends with an awkward encounter with the label executives.





	Confidence and Cover

It was time for my management team and the label president to pick my album cover for my upcoming album. Usually this was part of the process I enjoyed, unfortunately, today, it was just awkward.

My manager and I sat down with the label president in one of the conference rooms. In the room was a large projector where they would put up the photos one at a time and we would make the decision whether the picture stayed or went until we were down to the one I chose.

Most of the pictures in question were me, in a skimpy pair of red lace underwear and a fierce-looking stole, that made me grin every time I saw it.

We had vetoed several by the time the picture came up, and after that-I didn't know what to say, which was usually plenty.

"Whoa!" My manager said, from where he stood somewhere behind my chair I could almost hear him cringing. "Too much vagina showing there, Demi!"

I blushed. Now it was my turn to wince. This photo shoot was one of the few times I had shown this much skin, let alone anything else, and going through these photos with two guys in the room wasn't exactly my first choice.

I snuck a glance at the label executive, but rather than looking alarmed he looked thoughtful.

"Well, we can always darken it…"

I shook my head, sinking a little lower in my seat.

"No," I groaned, my head finally sinking into my hands, "just take it down, just take it down."

Finally after much deliberation we all agree on one, something that wasn't as revealing as the one picture had been, but still sexy; and fully edited it would look decent enough. It showed me striking a sexy pose with one hand behind my head, but depicted the message I wanted to send to my fans about this album.

"Well that's the price you pay for confidence." My manager quipped, and I managed a smile.

"I don't want people to see all that!" I exclaimed, still feeling mortified, "I'm hoping you can conveniently wipe that from your mind."

"Consider it done!" He said with a smile, "Never saw thing."


End file.
